Problem: Vanessa did 13 more jumping jacks than Ishaan in the morning. Ishaan did 11 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Vanessa do?
Explanation: Ishaan did 11 jumping jacks, and Vanessa did 13 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $11 + 13$ jumping jacks. She did $11 + 13 = 24$ jumping jacks.